Bella's Gone
by Pagesurfer
Summary: Ok this story is partially mine I adopted it from LyssaL97. What would happen if after breaking dawn Aro and his crew come back for Renesmee but bella goes instead? Rated T for language and deep kissing. STEPHINE MEYERS OWNS CHARACTERS NOT ME
1. Chapter 1 to 4

**Chapter 1**

**Chapter 1**

"Renesmee!" I called, "Lets go! We have to leave to airport in 5 minutes!""Okay mom!" She said in a tiny little girly voice. I smiled and walked back into the kitchen. Renesmee is 1 year old now and she looks like she's 5. My family still looks the same, well only because we all are vampires. Edward and I are still madly in love, same for the rest of the family. We were all moving to London to start a new life. I don't want to leave Charlie, but we have to. People are noticing that none of us grow up and that Renesmee is growing at a fast thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang."I got it!" I screamed to the family. I ran to the door in an inhuman pace and opened the door. There stood Aro and his mate Sulpicia, Caius and his mate Athenodora, Marcus, Alec, Chelsea and her mate Afton, Corin, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Jane, Renata, and Santiago.I was surprised because the last time we saw the wives was when they tried to kill Renesmee, but this time was different, they were….

Smiling?"Um hello, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Wives, and guards? Can I-um- help you?" Aro stepped up in front of every one of them."Hello Bella. We are here on business. We would like Renesmee to join our Coven as a guard." He looked behind me after we all heard Renesmee running down the stairs."I'm ready mom! When are we-" She paused when she saw the Volturi.

" Oh, um hi?" She said shyly.

"My goodness, She has grown so big!" He said in fascination. I quickly let my shield around Edward to tell him to get over here quick.

"Yes well, she does not want to join your coven, I'm sorry." I slowly closed the door until Aro stopped the door. Edward and the rest of the family came running in.

"Ah. Welcome Aro, what brings you here?" Carlisle asked him. I immediately stepped back and grabbed Renesmee with me.

"We want Renesmee to join the coven." He told Carlisle. I felt Edward's arm, rest around on my waist and held Renesmee close to us."I'm sorry Aro, but Renesmee stays with her family. Please leave."

Aro smiled"Oh it wasn't a wish, it was a demand." He said. He nodded at Jane and I quickly put up my shield around the walked toward us and entered my shield. I was shocked, I never saw something like that before, I felt weak. She immediately used her power on me once she was in and my god did it hurt.I fell to the ground and felt Esme's arms around me. I looked up and saw Edward still protecting Nessie. Jane was a foot away from them when Edward fell to the ground picked up Nessie and handed her to Aro. I stood up, stumbling along with Edward. The whole family was about to fight.

"Wait!" Edward screamed, "If I join you will you give my wife, Renesmee?" He said panting. Aro looked at Renesmee to Edward.

"He's strong, but not strong enough. Sorry, no." He started to turn around when I heard something come out of my mouth.

"What about me? Will you take me instead of Renesmee?"

Aro turned toward me and smiled."Yes." I walked toward him and stood next to him. He let Renesmee go and she ran to Edward."Bella no," He said.

"I'm sorry. Keep her safe, find her another mom, she's young enough to forget me. I don't want my daughter growing up without a mom, and don't be afraid to fall in love." I followed Aro out the door. I turned back toward my family."I love you all," I gently bent down and put Edward's mom's ring on the floor._ _

**Chapter 2**

**Okay guys so I really love this story so I'm going to finish this till the end!. So yeah! REVIEW!Bella: Yeah review guys!**

**Edward: Please : REVIEW FOR GOODNESS SAKE!**

**Emmett: COME ON GUYS REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!**

**Jasper: I know your feeling like reviewing :D Did that make sense?**

**Alice: Sure it did love, and guys just SHUT UP! I already saw them reviewing :)**

**Emmett: Damn Pixie, always knows stuff before :**

**Well anyways! Alyssa owns nothing!**

**Emmett: Except me! She could have me! ;)**

**Rosalie: Is there something you want to tell me?**

**Emmett: Nah! I'm : *growls***

**Alyssa: *Laughs* Review please guys and enjoy the story! Here it is :)**

100 years later:

Life without Edward has been hell. Not seeing my baby grow up is the topping to the cake. My life couldn't be worse. I guess that's what you get when you have a power like mine. You see my power was stronger then we realized. If someone tries to use their power on me and my shield is up, I absorb their power. I guess I'm just learning their power because they still have their power after. If people are in my shield I absorb their power 's the reason why Aro came to take Renesmee, because he knew I would want to protect her and give them me. Eleazar of course found out my power the day before the fight and told Renesmee secretly and when Aro touched her, he found out. So he gave it time before he came back. Eleazar never told anyone because there was no use in doing so.I am now one of the top guards of course Aro always considered making me one of them, but was afraid I would do ! He knew me so well.A few years after I was taken, I heard Edward got married to Tanya. It broke my heart, but I was happy that Renesmee had a mother.

"Bella, Master Aro would like to speak to you." Jane said to me. Jane has become one of my closest friends since I've been here. She knew what I was going through because when she joined the guards she had to leave someone she loved very much.I walked toward the big iron doors and pushed them open.I gracefully walked in the middle of the room and bowed my head.

"Master, you asked for me?" I said to Aro.

"Yes, Bella, I did. Well um, You see a vampire is getting married this week, here in Italy, actually in the castle. So we wanted you to be prepared to who is coming this week." He said.

Where was he getting to, I thought."Who is coming? If I may ask." I sweetly said.

"The Amazon, Denali, Egyptian, Irish, Olympic, Romanian, American Nomads, and The European Nomads Coven."

I stared at him angrily when he said the Cullen's Coven strangely fast to see if I couldn't hear it.

"Who exactly is getting married?" I asked.

"A new member of the Cullen Clan, he name is Eric. He fell in love with a human and turned her." I knew three new vampires joined the Clan, but didn't know one of them fell in love with a human.

"When is everyone arriving?" I said.

"Tonight," I drew a big breath, even though we don't breathe. "And I would like you and Jane to welcome each of the Covens. Be ready by nine in the morning the Cullen's will arrive first at nine-thirty," I nodded and walked out of the I got outside, I screamed the loudest I could. I ran to the forest and drank the blood of five mountain lions and five deer. I was full enough to last another two I returned to the castle it was already nighttime.

"Damn it." I ran to my room in vampire speed and put on my nicest clothes and put my cloak over it. I walked toward the front door and waited for Jane. I waited fifteen minutes before Jane came down."I thought Aro said to be ready by nine?"

She laughed."Bella, Bella. He said the Cullen's wouldn't arrive till nine-thirty. Why would I stay here for thirty minutes?" I laughed and nodded."You would figure a way out of it. Well the Cullen's should be here right about now." I told her. She nodded and walked outside with me. Three cars pulled up and everyone stepped out. I looked at Jane and she nodded at me in encouragement. We both put down our hoods as they Carlisle stepped forward. Esme was at his left side along with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. On his right was Edward, Tanya, A girl who I did not know the name of, another girl, another boy, boy, and a newborn.

"Ah. Jane and Bella? Its nice to see you again."

We both smiled, but it was me who replied."Likewise," I said."Well you know most of my family, but this is Renesmee, Alexandria, Alec, Matt, and Amber." I looked toward Renesmee and she looked about seventeen. She had beautiful hair, like her father, but with my eyes.

"Well its nice to meet you all, Aro would like to speak with you right about now." Jane said.

He nodded and followed us in. I was having a mentally conversation with Jane, another power I learned about what he wanted to speak to them about, but she shrugged and continued ignoring my finally reached the throne room and we opened the doors and nodded toward and I took our stance next to Marcus while the Cullen's walked up to Aro.

"Welcome!" Aro said standing up. He walked to Amber after getting up. "You must be the newborn! What is your power I may ask?" He said.

"We do not know yet." She said with a gentle calming voice.

"Well lets find out! Jane…" She was about to use her power when a voice sounded up.

"No," Aro and Jane both looked at me. "You won't find out her power by using Jane's power." Aro laughed and turned back toward Amber."Saved by the sweet girl." He told her.

Carlisle mouthed thank you to me and I smiled and nodded."Well Bella still love the Cullen family do you?" Tanya hissed after the word love.

"Course always will." I said."Well don't your with us now. If they loved you, they wouldn't have gotten Edward remarried." He said cruelly.

I laughed."Screw you," I then used all my powers on him and he went down screaming."Watch what you say, I could kill you in a millisecond and you know that." Marcus growled at me and I started walking toward the door.

"If you love them so much then why don't you leave with them?" Aro said weakly. I glanced toward Renesmee and put my head down.

"You know why." I said before walking out of the room slamming the door behind me_

**Okay so here it is! I've noticed that my twilight stories aren't that big compared to my vampire academy. Pro**

**bably because there are like 100,000 stories on twilight so yeah! hahaha Please Review and thanks for reading! -Lyssa**

**Chapter 3:**

I stayed in my room the whole night after what I did to Aro, in the morning, I finally went to the library, where Jane and the Cullen's where.I walked in when they were planning the seating chart. I stood next to a bookcase watching them. The only ones that weren't in the room were Edward, Tanya, and Renesmee. They finally noticed I was there after twenty seconds."Oh hey Bells, We were just planning the seating chart." Jane said. I nodded and took off my cloak.

"Why is it so hot in here?" I said.

"Well some of us don't have the power to warm themselves up!" Jane cheerfully said to me. I laughed and put down my power."Happy?" I asked her.

"Very. Okay so Bells, can you finish up here I have to go hunt." She asked me.

"Course, just no kids please." I begged her.

"Okay girl I promise." She happily walked out of the room and I jumped to where she was last standing.

"Okay so where did she leave off? Oh and I'm Bella," I shook Alexandria, Alec, Matt, and Amber's hand.

"Nice to meet you," They said together. I nodded and looked at the chart.

"Well she pretty much finished it except for where to put the DJ. Hmm what if we put it right there?" I said pointing on the chart. They all nodded in agreement and I marked it down."Finished! So how have you guys been?" I asked."It's been okay, but still not the same." Carlisle said. I nodded."So how do you know Carlisle and the family Bella?" Alexandria asked. I glanced toward Carlisle and he nodded."Well I was once married to Edward, but the Volturi wouldn't say no so I left with them."

"Your Nessie's real mother." Alec said, he said it more in a statement than a question.

"Yeah," I said, I put my head down. "Who else knows?"

"Everyone except Ness," Alec said."Oh, okay well I better go, um see you later?" I said.

"Yeah," They all said together. I walked to the door when I bumped into a solid body."Oh sorry!" I looked up to find Edward with Renesmee and Tanya at his side."Its okay," He said. I nodded and looked at Ness."Hi! I'm Bella," I held out my hand, but she didn't take it. I slowly put it down and smiled.

"So um, Tanya." I said nodding toward her.

"Bella." She said grabbing Edward and Nessie's hands.

"So um I guess I better get going, nice meeting you Renesmee, Alexandria, Alec, Matt, and Amber." Everyone but Nessie said you too. I walked past Tanya ran toward my room. Where Alec and Demetri were waiting."Hey guys what's up?" I asked them.

"Aro wants to see you." Crap.

"Oh okay thanks." I ran toward the throne room in vampire speed and got there in five seconds. I pushed open the iron doors and let myself in."Master, I'm sorry about earlier."

Aro shook his head."Forgotten, so Eleazar and his family have gotten here so we are going to make a big party to figure out Amber's power and once we get it I want you to learn it."

I nodded as the Cullen's and the Denali came in with the guards behind them."Amber! You ready!" She nodded and her and Eleazar walked forward. "Go ahead."

Eleazar looked at her and closed his eyes. I gasped as I read his thoughts. Edward ran forward and pulled her back."She's like Bella," Eleazar said. Matt ran to Amber's side and protected her.

"Bella, if Amber joins us, you can go back." Aro said.

"No," Everyone gasped at my cruel voice.

"Okay, Jane." Jane walked toward her. "She's too powerful to be alive." Amber fell to the ground, screaming. I couldn't see my old family be in this much pain watching her die.

"Jane." I said. She stopped and looked at me. " What if I take half of it," I asked Aro.

"Maybe, seems like you love them even though you just met them." He said.

"I can't bare to feel my family in this much pain."

He nodded, but shook his head abruptly."No, she joins or she dies."

"Carlisle, let her stay, I promise to watch her." He nodded and pulled Edward and Matt back.

"NO!" Matt screamed. I walked toward Amber and picked her up.

"I'll stay, let me stay with her please." Aro shook his head.

"Let her stay with her family please!" Esme said.

"Please Aro," I said to him. The whole room went quiet."Let her go with them, I beg of you. Let her stay with her family. If Sulpicia was taken I know your life would be over. Let. Her. Go." I said quietly.

"Take all her powers," I nodded and set her down. I put my hand to her forehead and felt her power suck into me. After a couple of seconds of that I felt nothing at all. I helped her stand up and watched her run to much I wanted to have what they had. Love. I nodded to Aro."That is all, you may go back to your rooms." He told them."That wont be necessary. We are leaving. Please tell the rest of our guests to leave. Thank you. We will be gone in thirty minutes." Carlisle said.

Aro nodded and they left the room along with the Denali."Jane, Bella please escort them out of the castle." Jane and I nodded and walked out the room.

"What the hell was that all about!" I said. After we were none hearing distance.

"I don't know, but we have leave this place, Bells." We were still walking toward the front door.

"I know, but I cant." I said sadly.

"Come on Bella! You protected him long enough! You can kill him in a second and he knows that! His excuse is Renesmee. What's yours? You can protect her if you leave!"

I nodded my head and smiled."Tonight, we tell him." She nodded and smiled. After 5 minutes of walking and 25 minutes of planning the Cullen's finally came down.

"We are all sad to see you go." Jane said. Carlisle nodded and continued toward the door.

"I'm sorry what I had to do. I'm sorry about Aro too." Carlisle turned around and ran to me. He pulled me into an embrace for ten seconds before letting go.

"Bless you. With out what you did Amber wouldn't be with her family. We miss you Bella, you'll always be my daughter."

I smiled and nodded."You will always be my father." He smiled and returned to his family."Just be prepared for the worst." I said to him. His face was confused which made me laugh.

"We are leaving Italy tonight. So Alice, keep your visions open toward Aro and the guards. Stay safe. I love you all." Jane and I turned around and ran to our rooms. I told her to pact when we reached her room. She nodded and ran inside, I did the same when I reached are finally leaving. Tonight. No matter what._

**Chapter 4:**

**Hi people, so I'm not Lyssa as you can tell. If you have been following her stories like I have you will see that she set this up for adoption and, well I now have a story to write. I will write as often as I can, give me a chance and I won't fail.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Jane and I walk to the throne chamber to see Aro waiting for me and Jane

Aro walks up to us with a warm smile "Dear Bella such a generous thing you did for Amber and her mate. Though we really could have used her she would have been a nice addition."

"Like I said how would you feel if your dearest wife was taken from you."

Aro sighs understandingly, "You miss them don't you."

"Yes," I say looking down not meeting his eyes "All of them... " I pause then look up ready to say what we've come down here for. "Aro, I feel that I have served you long enough I wish to leave and return home to my family, I will always be loyal to you. But after seeing my family I need to return and be there for them."

Aro frowns then sighs looking at Jane, "Does Jane have the same wish?"

"Yes Bella and I want to continue our lives going as we please." She says this as more of a demand then statement as she stares into his eyes.

Aro sighs snaps his and four members from the guard come out, "I know you wish to leave but I can't not have my two best servants leave with out replacements so you have one option, stay here or die."

A burst of courage comes out of my mouth and makes me say, "I'd rather die trying to go home than stay as prisoners," I look at Jane and by her expression she is ready to fight for our freedom.

"Sorry but Bella is right I'd die for freedom than stay," She looks to Alec and Felix because the looked regretful and finishes, "sorry boys but you know this hurts us more than you. She glares at them and they buckle down to their knees screaming, I follow her lead by staring at the other two guards and make them faint using Alec's power against them then help Jane and the other to grow silent and still.

Jane and I run in the direction we came and keep running, when we were almost out two guards spring out from no where and we all fight. While fighting my guard is almost defeated when I hear a blood curdling scream, it was Jane her guard slipped her guard and decapitated her, the anger that I had in me boiled over the top my eyes turned bright red and I took the two guards that were now fighting me and used their heads to decapitate each other then dropped their limp bodies.

**So you like you hate let me know what you think this is my first story on fanfic but I didn't start it nope can't take that I have done this chapter the big beginning is written by LyssaL97 great author check her out.**


	2. Chapter 5

**By the way my name is Ella and that was the first chapter I did myself and hoped you liked it I'd like to thank LyssaL97 again for letting me finish this story check out hers **

**Emmet: Yeah check out my boo**

**Rosalie: Excuse I think there is something you want to tell me?**

**Emmet: Nope I am still good**

**Jasper: I like Ella I think she sexi **

**Alice: what is it with you men**

**Rosalie: Right**

**Ella: OK guys calm down But please review and recommend to others**

**Chapter 5:**

**BPOV**

I run over to Jane and lift her head and body I spit venom on my hand and rub it on the spot where her neck is suppose to go and the bottom of her neck then stick it together whispering to myself franticly "Please work, please work, come on work!"

I wait a minute then realize she isn't coming back I bend over her and sob quietly. She was the only one who helped me get through these long days for the past hundred years why! Why is it always the ones I love that leave why is my soul so damned that it won't let me keep what I love? I had friends among the Voltori but none, NONE had been as kind as Jane was to me. We were suppose to go back and find our loved ones.

"Damn life," I stand up and lay Jane down then close her eyes. If she was leaving this world at least I give her the pleasure of her eyes are shut. They were going to pay if they ever EVER came back I would kill each one of them and watch with pleasure as they screamed for mercy. After my thoughts had finished I took a breath turned away from Jane and left her body as I climbed out through the man hole.

After I was out of the city I ran and kept running until the sun rose, I was in Le Havre, France. I decided to stay here until night came around. All day I was in the woods part of the time I was hunting after I was full and swishy I just laid there and stared up at the clouds I knew I would either have to swim or steal a boat and I was definitely not swimming so I was thinking of any other ways because stealing wasn't my best intentions but if it came to that I would, anything to see my family again.

**JPOV**

I saw him reach for my neck I tried to dodge it but my head just ended up in his other hand. I felt him twist my head pain soared through my body I screamed as I saw myself heading towards a bright light, this was it I was dead I felt my body grow numb then I felt nothing complete darkness

~however minutes later~

I felt venom in my system connecting my body back together. Bella! She was saving me! Thank you lord for the day she was born. How long was I out? I felt my body being laid down and my eyes shut then heard footsteps walking away. No! She thought I was dead ugh stupid body speed up the healing process. It was silent nothing was making a sound I wasn't even breathing. Well Of course I wasn't breathing I'm a vampire I don't need air I just like it. I feel me gaining control over myself. Finally, I was almost able to move. Each part og my body came back to life one by one. Then I felt that I could see, I opened my eyes only to see crimson red staring back at mine…

**::Evil music: ~lol~ who could this vampire be? Lets find out…**

**So what did you think enough suspense for you. You love it hate it tell me R&R (that means review and recommend I know you knew the first one but Recommend)**


	3. Chapter 6

**Hey its Ella, so here's the deal through-out the week a few people told me to update and so I am now I will also be making you a promise. I promise to update the story every chance I get until the story is finished in return for this you tell me what you want and recommend to as many other people you know, I promise I'll keep my part of the deal if you do.**

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE… Now the moment you have been waiting for we will find out who those deep crimson eyes belong to ::evil music:: dun dun dun **_**dun… **_

**~JPOV~**

I open my eyes when I feel I have control over them only to stare into deep crimson eyes fear washes over me who was it I couldn't move let alone speak but the mystery vampire just sat there and stared there was no sound in the cave no movements either. We just sat there and waited. After a few more moments of waiting I felt my body giving me control again so I tried to sit up but the man pushed me down and spoke in a calm and quiet voice. "I have waited to see you again for the past five centuries to see you again, my love."

"Dante! Its…" He covered my mouth in urgency and told me to be quite.

"As much I would love to talk and exclaim our reunion we can't, not right now at least. We need to get out of here first then we can spend the rest of forever in each others arms! Can you wait, just a little bit longer?" I didn't want to wait but I knew that sooner or later Aro would send more guards to see if we left or died trying, and that would NOT be a good thing so I nodded my head and tried to sit up again but he held me down. Just, staring at me taking in the fact that I was right in front of him, then a question came to my

lips.

"How did you know we were leaving tonight?" I whispered with my head cocked to the side from curiosity.

He stays quiet for another minute but answers just as quietly as I asked, "I didn't this was all a big shock that you were leaving here when I got here I saw your friend leave to but I was to worried to know especially when I read her emotional pull it was off balance like she was running from and towards love.

"She's a good friend but she thinks I am dead though, definitely going to have to make that up for her." I say this sighing quietly but look at him and say, "We really should go now before they find that I am still here and kill both of us."

"Works for me," he helps me up and I lead us out of the underground hallway. When we are out we run into the woods and don't stop until we are out of Italy and in Lyon, France.

We just sat there under the sky at the edge of the forest in silence but I had to end it, "What have you been doing sense I left?"

He looked at me sheepishly and says, "I actually haven't done anything, all I really did was hunt and plan on getting you out of here and you can see why it took me this long to come to get you."

I nod then ask, "What was your plan to come and get me anyway?"

"Well, I was going to come and see you and hope you would leave them and come with me or if you couldn't come I was going to ask to join the voltori, because you see another thing I did while you were with them was I trained, fought, and learned weaknesses of vampires."

I was speechless my mate had gone through so much just to get me back and if I didn't have the ability to leave the voltori he worked hard so he could join them, all for me. We sat there in a moment of silent watching each others faces as the sun went down. Then I leaned in and softly kissed his lips, it was short but passionate, we stopped and stared at each other smiling. Then I whispered something I hadn't in a century or so, "I love you Dante."

**~BPOV~**

The sun was setting it was time for me to continue my journey to reaching home I realized that there was no other way of getting across so I was going to steal a boat. I made it to the harbor in about fifteen minutes and choose a small speed boat that could easily be replaced and set off speeding across the waters the wind in my face and my hair blowing wildly behind me in the "cold" night air. In another fifteen minutes I was almost there so I slowed the boat down just a little bit and sat on the boat floor. I had all day to think about this but didn't. How was I going to tell my baby she so grown up now she doesn't even remember me. When they were in Voltora she wouldn't even spare a word to me. If Tanya had said anything that would make Renesmee think wrongly of me it would break my heart. I stood up because a felt that the boat was about to hit land so I slowed the boat to a stop at the harbor and got out. Running back into another forest I sat down behind a tree then took out my phone that I had for at least a century I still had Edwards number hopefully he would respond to it as soon as he got it. The one thing I failed to ask when they were here was where are they living now. Well I didn't really forget to ask I didn't plan in leaving until after Jane said we were going to leave. I texted him "What is you and our family's address." After I sent the message I couldn't wait for his response so I called. _~ring ring ring~ _

It kept ringing until finally he answered, "Hello?"

I was so relieved and said, "Edward, its me Bella."

I heard whispers in the background and someone snatched the phone from him "What do you want, haven't you done enough for one century," it was Tanya who took the phone and just barked at me.

I choked in misbelief but managed to say, "Are you kidding me I just saved Amber from death and your telling me off like I am a horrible enemy."

I heard more movement in the background and Carlisle yelling at Tanya with Edward yelling at her to then someone took the phone again, it was Carlisle then he spoke to me, "I am very sorry about Tanya she is well… Well she is Tanya easiest way to put it now what do you need Bella?"

"I need to know where you guys live I am no longer part of the Voltori guard, but if you don't wish for me to live there it is find I can find somewhere else to stay…" I trail of but I say what I said very quickly.

"One sec," He says this and I hear family members speaking in the background Tanya was OFCOURSE the loudest

Tanya- No this has to be a trick no one can just leave the guard!

Carlisle- That is not true because if that was I would still be apart of them and none of you would be alive

Edward- I say we let Bella back.

Tanya- As Remesmee's mom I say that Bella being here is not going to happen!

Edward- EXCUSE ME, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT RENESMEE CAN'T SEE HER REAL MOTHER I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!

Renesmee- Wait, what! What do you mean real mother?

This was where I felt that I should say some thing so I said into the phone, "Everyone SHUT UP for one minute," silence filled the other side of the phone so I continued, "Who ever is holding the phone please hand it to Renesmee."

There was a small shuffling between the phone and I heard Renesmee say, "What did my dad just say about you?"

I took a deep not needed breath and said, " Renesmee I am your real mother."

"What do you mean, you can't be why would Tanya say she is my mother if she wasn't," She practically screamed that into the phone.

"Calm down sweet heart let me explain ok can you let me do that," I said this in my soothing voice that I use to use to get her to fall asleep when she was a child.

She sighed and said, "Fine." Our family in the background seemed to sigh in relief.

Everyone that is except Tanya, "I am not dealing with this Renesmee Carlie Cullen you hand me that cell phone RIGHT NOW," She said demandingly.

"Why should I, I want to hear what Bella has to say _mom_, if you even are my mother," when she said this pride soared through my heart.

"Tanya," Carlisle said in a stern voice "Go to your room before I get your sisters to come and get you." At that I guess she sat down and shut up.

Renesmee said to me again, "Please explain to me."

I smiled to myself and continued, "Ok so I might as well explain from the beginning so, when I was human I moved to Forks because my mother wanted to travel the road with my minor league baseball playing stepfather, so as I said I moved to Forks and lived with my dad, Charlie. When I got there it was the middle of the school year and I stated going to Forks High school. That is when I met your father he was I vampire when I met him I fell in love with him, but Jacob loved me so in ways that complicated things. In the end of that drama I married your father and I got pregnant for you. When I had you I was turned and it is the reason why I am alive."

"But that doesn't explain why you were part of the voltori," she says this with curiosity dripping from her tongue.

"Let me continue and you will understand," I say this and continue my story, "Now when you were first born you grew extremely quickly, one day while you were hunting with Jacob, Tanya was coming to see us because there was a small quarrel between us that we were in the making of fixing but when she saw you from a distant she thought you were a ""child of the moon"" so she went to the voltori and it almost caused a great fight but thankfully Alice prevented that. So about three months later we were getting ready to move to England when Aro and a few others showed up on our doorstep."

"And they wanted you to join them?"

"In a way but they came off saying that they wanted you so Edward tried to bargain himself instead of you but being that Aro's gift was so similar they said no so I offered myself and being that they came for me they accepted."

There was silence on the other side of the phone then Renesmee said, "Why has no one ever told me this."

"Because I wanted you to grow up and feel whole and you were so young so I knew by doing this it would keep you safe, but now I realize you would understand that I would always come back."

"I believe you, now what did you call us for because I know it wasn't for a simple hi and tell Renesmee I am her mother."

"Oh yes, I never did find out where we were leaving Edward wanted it to be a surprise for you and me."

"Oh simple we live in a small town named Ravenglass and when you pass the church there is a small dirt road when you get to the end of it one of us will meet you there."

I smile as I feel like I am flying I was finally going home. "Thank you baby, I will be there in about and hour I will send this phone a text when I reach the city. I love you."

"Love you too mom see you in a bit," She says warmly then hangs up.

**Ok I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner but I have a lot of homework because I am in honors so I don't get a lot of chances to go on my computer. Tell me what you think of the story now that Renesmee knows Bella is her mom. You love, hate have any ideas comment or PM me XD**


	4. Chapter 7

**Here is a little winter holiday treat (I'm not going to say Kwanza, Hanukah, Christmas, or any of the holidays because we all celebrate different holidays.)**

**If you tell me one thing that you want for Christmas you might be a character in my story. Then I will pick a random name and who ever wins will have their character here**

**I am very sorry that I haven't updated sooner the holidays can really keep one busy, anyway now it is time for…**

**Chapter 7 **

**BPOV**

I smiled widely as I thought of finally going back to my family, I sighed happily and ran through the woods when I thought. I should probably get a quick hunt before I go home. I stopped and let my senses take control when I smelt something different. Oh god another vampire, what would this one be like. I looked in the direction it was coming towards me from. I sat down on the ground with my legs crossed waiting for what seemed forever when finally a tall dark figure emerged from the tree line. The figure stood their staring at me not moving an inch the figure didn't even breathe. I too sat their staring not moving nor breathing, just waiting for the figure to say something. From staring I could make out the figure to be a man. He was tall almost six foot but just under that size, he was very muscular too in a way sort of like Emmet but he wasn't the scent would've been noticeable if it was. The strange thing was his eyes, they were gold like my families but this was weird because we were the only "coven" with gold eyes. Finally the mystery vampire spoke…

**JPOV**

Dante smiled back at me warmly and responds, "I love you too." He then leans in and kisses me again this time deepening the kiss. Then something came up in my mind, Bella she thought I was dead. My one and only understanding friend, gone. I stopped the kiss abruptly.

"Dante I love you so much, but we need to find Bella. While I was with the Voltori I was alone, with not a single friend for an entire century. I took a deep breath and spoke, "Then Bella came, I met her during her human years and was very jealous because she had love and I didn't so Aro said see if she was redundant to my power I put everything I had in it, she felt nothing. One year later we almost went into battle against her and her family she was a vampire by than with her powers even stronger she also had a child. Something that we will never have this threw even more anger into me. We didn't fight though it ended before it even started, about 7 months after we almost fought she was brought to the Voltori and part of us. She was mentally torn to pieces, she wouldn't hunt, protect, she didn't come out of her room for a month. I felt all of my anger and jealousy towards her disappear and knew how she felt, so I talked to her. You should have seen her. Her eyes were pitch black, her hair was in knots, her skin was frail and looked like it would break if you touched it. I spoke to her said it would get better and I told her my story, she understood how I felt and knew that I knew how she felt. I got her back on her feet she started hunting and protecting like the guard but she stuck to her eating lifestyle though. We were friends for an entire century and when we were escaping she thought she had lost me. I can't let her think for the rest of forever that she lost me. Please all I am asking is that we find her." I say my plead with puppy eyes wanting to find my friend so badly.

He looks at me and sighs responding, "Ok, I can see how much your friend means to you. So how are we going to find her?"

I smile and hug Dante, "Oh thank you for understanding, take out your phone and give it to me." He hands me his phone and I dial Bella's number knowing it by heart, but she doesn't answer. I frown and say, "She didn't answer, she doesn't know this number so she didn't respond."

"Its ok we can search for her, where was she heading?" He asks me this but it didn't help much.

"She was probably going to her families house, the only thing that doesn't help with that is we don't know where, her husband was keeping it a surprise for her and her daughter." I say this my frown lightning a little bit then continuing my thoughts, "Maybe we can search online or in the phonebook but even that is hard."

Dante pulled out his phone and did something then said, "They live in a town that goes by the name of Ravenglass, it doesn't say a street name or any part of the address but being that it is a small town I am sure we can find them."

"Ok so how far is Ravenglass from here," I say this wanting so badly to tell my friend that I wasn't dead and that she did save me.

"About 150 miles east from where we are now so we go that way," Dante said this proudly pointing to a path in between 2 small trees.

We ran threw the forest dodging rocks, trees, and streams as we ran, then we came across a town went closer to human speed but as soon as we were out ran as fast as we could. About a hour later we made it Ravenglass, it was quiet and tranquil seemed perfect for a coven of vampires to stay.

I sniffed the air and said pointing, "That way."

"How do know," Dante asked me unsure.

"You would never be able to forget their scent it just isn't possible," I said this calmly.

Dante nodded and we took of, around five minutes later we came to the edge of the road and followed a small path until we came up to a large house well it was more of a mansion and from what Bella has told me this house is similar to the description of their house in Forks. Right away Carlisle and Emmett and by the looks on their faces no emotion showed.

Holding Dante's hand for moral support when I say, "I feel that it'd be best if we talked inside." Carlisle nodded and without another word Dante and I followed them into the sitting room, right away we knew this was going to be a long conversation.

**Again I am truly sorry and you know deal I will pick from the first 10 people and on the day after Christmas I will upload the results and new chapter so love, hate, tell me about it R&R.**


	5. Poll Update

**Ok so I know I have a contest for who is going to star in my book but I really would love to make my own fanfic story but I don't know which one to do first so I set a poll up and I feel that your opinion is important so go to my profile and vote for what one you want to be first. Don't worry though I won't start that until Bella's gone is complete. XD**


	6. Contest Notice

**Hey so I kept my promise and said that I would update the day after Christmas but in order for me to continue the story I need you guys to review and tell me what you wanted for Christmas and what you would like your character name would be so until you review or PM me I am sorry to say but I can't continue unless you would like me to just drop the contest. So it is your choice, have me make up my own character (or use a character from the series), or submit to my contest and have the lucky chance to be apart of my story.**

**~Ella **


	7. the end of the begining

**Okay I can no longer wait time to find out who Bella runs into? Why are his eyes gold? What does he want? Where did he come from? All of these questions will be answered now**

**BPOV**

Finally the mystery vampire spoke, "Hello Isabella." The vampire had a small trace of an Italian accent.

Nervously I responded, "How do you know my name, who are you?"

"You don't recognize me, I feel hurt Bella I mean after all that I have done for you and you don't remember me? Here let me give you a clue, When you were in the second grade and little John broke your heart I comforted you, or in the sixth grade you got mocked because you fell down four stairs and got a concussion. Who helped you then?" The mysterious vampire said this and finally I remembered.

"JP! Is that re-really y-you?" I was just so shocked he hasn't changed a bit, well yeah he's a vampire duh.

"Hey Tinker Bella. This new life suits you, who changed you," he asked giving me that smile that I loved.

"Oh, my husband, because he is a vampire too and when I was giving birth to my child I was going to die so he, well he saved me." I explained to him this and his expression was deep in thought. "What have you been doing sense I had last seen you?"

I snapped him out of whatever he had been thinking and he responded, "Oh I was traveling around the world came across the voltori a few times but other than that I have been good. Went to Paris and Sydney twice beautiful cities."

"I recently just escaped the voltori I-," he cut me off.

"THE VOLTORI HAD YOU CAPTIVE! How did you escape!" He yelled this his words full of curiosity and anger.

"Calm down I worked for them willingly, they wanted me but I wouldn't go so they came to my old house saying either my daughter goes and works for them or I do. So of course I am not going to send my daughter to work for those blood demons so I went," I took a large unnecessary breath when I finished my statement.

"Where are you heading now?" JP asked after he regained control of himself.

"Back to my family, you can come if you'd like I am sure they would love to meet you," I replied honestly and with hope that he would come with me.

After a moment of deep thought he answered, "I'd be honored to accompany you Bells. Where do they live, your family I mean."

I playfully slapped him, "I knew what you meant, they live in a small town called Ravenglass."

"Oh I was just there a week ago ran into a rather large coven they had gold eyes too." He said this more to himself then me.

"That's them you want to lead the way?" I asked really wanting him to show me because of my fear that I would get lost, ironic right a vampire getting lost ha.

"Sure follow me. If you can keep up." He said the last part as a challenge and took off but I followed him only around 2 meters behind about a half a minute later we were out of the forest and we stopped.

"This is it, this is Ravenglass. We need to walk until we get to the opening of the path to get to their house so we don't direct attention." He was saying this to me as if I was a newborn.

"Um JP I think I knew that already I ain't a new bee," I say this to him an a smart ass tone.

"Well then lets go," he starts walking and I follow him into town.

Five minutes later we reach the path and instantly I knew this was where we were suppose to be heading. Their scent was everywhere then out of no where Jane pops up with another vampire who I had no idea of how he fit in this picture.

Jane ran up and hugged me and said, "OMG Bella I am so glad to see you. I am so sorry you thought I was dead."

"Easy there its ok I am just so glad that you're here," I hugged her tighter, "I just thought I lost one of my best friends!" I turn and see the vampire standing over their awkwardly, "Whose your friend?"

"Oh, Bella this is Dante my mate, Dante this is Bella," she mad the introductions simple.

Then Dante said, "Its very nice to finally meet you Bella I have heard so much about you. I am glad to see that you are safe."

"Thanks," JP coughs 'clearing his throat,' "Oh yeah Jane, Dante this is my friend JP."

"What's the JP stand for?" Jane said bluntly.

"It stands for Jake-Peter but people call me JP," JP said ending the discussion. "So are we going to continue to the Cullen's or not?"

"Oh yeah you guys want to come with us I am sure Esme would love if you guys were part of the family," I say this as a request.

"Ok come on Dante it will be great the Cullen's are very friendly you will love them," Jane says this coaxing Dante to come, giving in Dante shrugs and we all follow JP running up the trail when we come to an opening where in the middle is a mansion that was very similar to the house in Forks. Then I felt a pair of arms around me I look up already knowing whose they belonged to and kiss his chin then whispered, "I love you."

And in response he said in the British accent that I missed to much, "As do I."

Then of course Tanya had to come out and ruin it. She came out yelling the rest of the family at her tail and Tanya comes right up in my face. "You think you can just waltz your way back into our lives without a problem, huh? You think you can just come back into Renesmee's life without a hint of doubt from her? Where were you when she was growing up, where were you when she had boy problems or friend issues? I'll tell you what I think! HA, you were probably shaking your ass in front of every male vampire's face that walked through those doors you probably use to call home!"

When she finished her ranting I showed no emotion on my face and then I got close into her face and said in a dark threatening voice that I only used when I was loosing control of sanity, "You want to know where I have been, I have been serving the voltori to keep my daughter from that wretched place I was saving her. You think I would call that home HA, you make me sick. You think I was going to show my ass off to every male that walked in those doors, HA for the first three months I locked myself in my room because of the pain I felt. You know what it is like to have someone you love taken away from you, I know you do I remember your story. Well try loosing your entire family TWICE. Then tell me what pain is, then tell me I was being a slut over their, then tell me that you have every right to be mad at me." I lowered my voice even more, "Then tell me I have no right to see my own daughter."

Tanya backed away a couple of steps looked around and screamed, "Your going to let her talk to me like that," she turned towards Renesmee. "Your going to let that bitch tell me off Nessie after all I did for you. Wrong choice, Renesmee walked up to Tanya and smacked her in the face and said, "Yes because one thing you said in your rampage was totally backwards, my mother isn't a slut you are… That's right I've seen when you come home smelling like filthy man whores. Leave my mother alone! Leave us alone! I don't ever want to see your face again you traitor, you liar, you imposter." With those words Tanya was left speechless then Carlisle stepped in, "Tanya I think it would be for the best if you did leave not forever but you need a month or two to calm down. Set your head straight, heal, come back hole again." Tanya looked like she would cry if she could she nodded, looked away, and ran off.

It has been a week sense we had the Tanya explosion and everything is great Jane was accepted immediately so was JP and Dante. Jane and Dante tried the vegetarian life style and found it suitable and now have golden eyes just like the rest of us. Renesmee and I have been catching up and there is no problem on us getting along. Alice missed me and promised that all of the girls are going shopping for a whole new wardrobe one day this month. Now Edward, Renesmee, the rest of the Cullen's and I can finally have our forever.

**Aro's POV**

"We are going to get back our guard whether I have to kill their whole family or not but I will have them back…"

**OOOOOOO could I feel a sequel coming tell me what you thought of the story.**

**~Ella R&R **


End file.
